


guide your lips to mine

by youngreckless



Series: tumblr prompts [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, more like mentioned, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngreckless/pseuds/youngreckless
Summary: Prompt - Morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: tumblr prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	guide your lips to mine

Alec wakes up feeling warm. A feeling that is unlike what he felt the night before. He almost doesn't notice the soreness in his muscles, the lingering pain from the bruises left on his body.

He gives in to the comfort he is feeling, despite the slight pain. He sighs, and without opening his eyes, burrows himself further into the pillows and the body curved around his back. The arm around his waist tightens a bit, but still careful to not hurt him, which makes him smile almost involuntarily.

He doesn't want to open his eyes. He just wants to keep feeling warm and comfortable like this, with his husband's arms around him all day. He deserves that, he thinks, after the hell that was the night before. Not like Magnus is going to let him out of his sight, much less the house, today.

Alec feels Magnus shift behind him, so he turns around in his lover's arms. He breathes in the familiar sandalwood scent, eyes still closed. Cuddling further into Magnus' chest, Alec sleepily mumbles, "Thank you for taking care of me last night."

Magnus squeezes the arm that is holding Alec in response. "How do you feel?"

"Warm," Alec says with a smile.

Magnus hums and starts rubbing up and down Alec's back in a slow motion. Alec can feel Magnus' breath getting even again as he slips back into slumber, his own breath doing the same.

When he wakes up again, he suspects it is somewhere around noon, because he feels way more rested than he did before, like he slept for a few more hours. Magnus' arms are still around him, and he takes a breath full of that sweet sandalwood scent again.

"G'morning," Magnus whispers in a groggy voice as he starts waking up too.

"Morning," Alec whispers back. "I hope you're not too tired from healing me last night."

"Mm, I'm alright," Magnus says. 

Alec feels the lightest press of Magnus' lips against his forehead so he tilts his head up, searching for Magnus' lips, his eyes still closed.

They chuckle in unison as Magnus' lips find Alec's jaw. They blindly seek each other's mouth, never opening their eyes, just letting the feel of the other person direct them. Alec thinks he lets out a sigh as their lips finally meet, immediately opening up under each other's touch. The kiss is slow, not unlike the morning. They know there is no rush, just lingering feelings of last night. Of being in each other's arms. Of love and relief.

Alec doesn't want to stop; he just wants to keep kissing Magnus. But Magnus finally pulls away a little, and whispers against Alec's lips, "I hate when you get hurt, even a little."

"I know. I know, I'm sorry," Alec says, his breath caressing Magnus' lips before his mouth follows.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault," Magnus says when he pulls back again.

Alec finally opens his eyes for the first time that morning and looks at Magnus, whose eyes are still closed. He brings up one hand to cup his husband's face, his thumb slowly caressing Magnus' cheek. He presses a kiss to Magnus' nose and whispers, "I love you."

"I love you too, Alexander," Magnus says as he finally opens his eyes too and kisses Alec again.

**Author's Note:**

> @youngreckless on tumblr


End file.
